Her Love, His Love
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yuuki has left and Kaname is heartbroken or so Seiren believes. He gives her a new task and when she hears what he asks she puts a plan into motion unknowing of how wonderful it would end. Rated M for sexual insinuation. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: This is a gift fic for my friend magicalgirl100591. This is one of her favorite pairings. Magicalgirl100591 I really hope you enjoy this story. To all the other readers I hope that you also enjoy the story._

_Note: This is told from Seiren's point of view._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Her Love, His Love**_

I stood silent in the shadows cast by the moonlight pouring in from the big picture window. The subject of my watchful eyes stood before that window, a scowl was evident on his face, but it wasn't a scowl of anger more as it was a scowl of the deepening pain I knew he was trying hard to hide from the world. I cannot say that I understood how Lord Kaname Kuran was feeling; I had never allowed myself to confess my love knowing just how easily such joy and happiness could be ripped from your heart.

Lord Kaname did not know of my affections although I have been his bodyguard for awhile now. It had begun even before I became available to his whim and command. I had loved him since we were children and it when far beyond even how Ruka Souen believed she felt for the Pureblood vampire. He was within my every waking thought and in my deep subconscious where he dwelled within my dreams.

Of course Lord Kaname did not know of this long harbored love of mine. I wasn't foolish enough to voice it aloud nor did I show it in any of my actions as I served him as he wished. It was a secret I held deep within the deep recesses of my heart, a heart others believed was incapable of feeling anything.

That's how I portrayed myself to the public eye. I acted like the cold, detached spy that Lord Kaname often asked of me to be. I was his eyes when he was away, otherwise consumed by the tedious task of being the vampire king, a title that I knew meant more to him than it would have to others. It was his birthright as well as it was his passion. He was very much in agreement of Kaien Cross's ideology that vampires could and would one day co-exist peacefully with the human race.

It was something, that to me was nothing but a dream for both men in question, but I was willing to stand along side Lord Kaname in what ever he chose to believe in. I was his unconditional confidant and the first to stand by him and second anything he thought was right. It was the only way that I allowed myself to show my affection.

I wasn't one to talk unless the need was called for, unless it was to Lord Kaname, or I was speaking for him in some instance or another, which is why I stood silent now. I kept my voice locked away as I stood watching Lord Kaname stare out the window brooding, his immortal heart broken by the one person he held dearest to him.

Lady Yuuki Cross, no, Lady Yuuki Kuran had at first followed her betrothed after her reawaking into the vampire world as the Pureblood sister to my Lord that no one aside from a select few had know had even existed. She had seemed quite happy at first to know that now there was nothing that kept her and Lord Kaname from being together, nothing that made them different from the other. However, after several weeks with him her eyes had begun to lose the light that she had once held for Lord Kaname as her heart began breaking for a certain silver haired vampire she had left behind.

I didn't understand at the time why Lady Yuuki would leave Lord Kaname to go back to Cross Academy. I had thought that it had been a foolish thing for her to do considering that Kiryu had vowed to hunt her down and destroy her one day. Now I knew the reason. She had loved Kiryu in a way that she had never loved Lord Kaname, in a way that she could never love him. It had been Kiryu all along who had held her heart.

Lord Kaname had sent me after Lady Yuuki to keep vigil, to make certain that no harm befell her at the hands of the vampire hunter. I had kept watch from the high branches of a tree outside of the school, a tree where Lady Yuuki had known she would find the vampire hunter upon her arrival. It was a place she had often found him when she had looked for him before her reawakening, a time when she was still just a human guardian for the Night Class students, the vampires that shared the school with the humans who attended.

It was here that my muscles stayed tense and ready for battle if the need arose. I had watched as shock and anger played across Kiryu's face before it had softened to something I remember seeing before all of us vampire had left the Academy. It was in those softened features that I saw the love that Lord Kaname had always beseeched the human hunter turned vampire.

I had continued watching while he had taken Lady Yuuki into his arms and held her close, his embrace saying what he failed to be able to put into words, but I had known that Lady Yuuki had understood the unspoken love and she was happy. I had left them there as they were and reported back to Lord Kaname.

Upon my words I watched in his eyes as his heart broke. He had loved Lady Yuuki since the day of her birth. He had watched her grow up into the teenager she had been when he had brought forth her vampire blood with his bite and the very blood that ran within his veins. At long last I had seen a light come into Lord Kaname's eyes that had remained absent for ten long years. She had been his reason for existence, the sole reason behind everything that he did. And now she was back in the arms of another man, a man who was nothing compared to Lord Kaname, but was more than enough for Lady Yuuki.

I turned my thoughts back to the present as Lord Kaname turned away from the window to peer into the shadows where I stood as silent as I always was. I knew he could see me even in the darkness that cloaked me and his gaze traveled across my face leaving a burning deep within me, a burning that I knew was the love I held for the man, a love that I would never speak aloud. I knew there would never be anything between us. His heart had belonged and still does to Lady Yuuki, but even with her gone and in the embrace of Kiryu it did little to raise my hope that he would suddenly turn his eyes to me.

I met his gazed, his wine colored eyes meeting the lavender of my own. I could see something different in his eyes, a sort of resolve as if he was finally letting himself realize after the past few years that Lady Yuuki wasn't going to return to him. His eyes still held no happiness as they had done three years ago, but whatever it was that he had on his mind brought a small spark of life back into them.

"Seiren I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?"

I inclined my head in the affirmative waiting for him to continue on with what he had for my new assignment. Lord Kaname regarded me silently, his eyes never leaving mine before a slight smile toyed with the corners of his lips.

"You will do anything that I ask without fail? No questions?"

I have no idea what Lord Kaname was playing at. He knew I would do whatever it was that he asked of me. I never questioned anything assignment he gave me and I followed through always without fail. "What ever you command, Lord Kaname, I will follow through."

His smile deepened slightly and it had me on edge. Lord Kaname rarely smiled unless he was thinking of Lady Yuuki or planning another one of his chess games, the people around him his pieces as he played out the game. I guessed that it was the second of the two since thoughts of his beloved hadn't brought a smile to his face since she left his side in favor of Kiryu.

I had to admit, although it was only a small smile, it was potent to me. It made the burning within me intensify to almost unbearable levels. I had to force the muscles in my legs to steady so he would not see how that smile had made my knees tremble. I waited quietly, unnerved by his silence like never before.

"In that case, Seiren, I have a task for unlike any others in the past." Lord Kaname paused as he regarded me. "I want you to make me forget about Yuuki. I want you to make her nothing more than a ghost of a memory. It is time I let my heart heal and move on. I cannot spend the rest of eternity pining for her. She has chosen her life and seeing as how I am no longer a part of that life it is time for me to let go. Can you help me with that, Seiren?"

I stared at him. How was I supposed to do what he asked of me? I was the wrong person to ask of such a thing. I was completely unsuited to help him heal his heart, my own being cold as I was so often told by others.

"Lord Kaname?"

He chuckled, a sound that filled my ears and rumbled in my chest. It was a beautiful sound, unlike even the most beautiful of music.

"I see that I have shocked you, Seiren. I will leave you to decide how best to fulfill this task."

He turned away from me then. I could do nothing more than to allow my eyes to follow him as he returned to his place before the window. My heart seized in my chest as my normal resolve crumbled. Had Lord Kaname turned back around he would have seen more than just shock play across my face. He would have seen for the first time the single minded hope that etched itself into my facial feature, the light of a plan forming in my eyes as a smile, something he had never seen before, pulled at my lips.

Before he was given the chance to see my face I left the comforting shadows leaving him alone. As I closed the door behind me I heard his chuckle echoing in the room beyond it. I made a hasty escape out of Kuran Manor, letting the silky darkness of night descend around my person as I melted into the shadows cast by the moon. I had a lot of thinking to do if I was to succeed in my plan and follow through with Lord Kaname's order. I smiled again, this time the night was the only suspecting witness.

**ooooooooooooooo**

A couple of months have passed since Lord Kaname had issued to me his order. Lord Kaname had said not one word to me since that night, he had only chuckled softly when I was near and I saw still that spark of liveliness in his eyes.

My plan now was fully formulated and now all that was left was for me to put into action, which is what I was fixing to do. Night had descended and I knew that I would find Lord Kaname in his study; it was his sanctuary away from the world that lay outside its doors. It was there that I would initiate my plan.

I jumped up the second floor balcony where I knew he couldn't see me there. He was at his desk, his back turned to the French doors that opened up into the room. The slight stiffening in his posture alerted me to the knowledge that he sensed someone there. as he turned towards me I pushed open the doors, the moonlight spilling in and bathing me in its soft illumination.

"Ah Seiren, you look very determined about something. Do you care to share with me what that something might be?"

I stood there my resolve strengthening under the power of his eyes, the sight of his smile more than enough to encourage me to put my plan into motion, to see how far I could make myself go in my quest to show him the never ending love I have felt for him since childhood.

"I would much rather show you Lord Kaname."

I watched as his eyes lit with intrigue. "Then I will allow you to show me."

I gathered my courage before I closed the distance between us. I held his gaze the entire time, his never once wavering from mine. When I stood before him I reached up with my hands and cradled his face between them. I stayed like that waiting for him to guess, to figure out what it was I was going to do, but he stood motionless, calm as he in turn waited for me to continue.

I let no more time pass. I leaned into his body my face moving towards his as his eyes finally registered my intent. It was when my lips were only a breath away from his that I saw the light of mischief enter his eyes and was then I knew that he had known all along what I was going to do.

This knowledge made me falter in me falter in my course of action. Lord Kaname had known what I was going to do and yet he still stood there waiting for me to continue. I stared into his eyes wanting to find something there that would explain his motive, but I found nothing and knowing Lord Kaname as I did it was foolish to think I would when it was so easy for him to conceal his emotions, to wear a mask of calm.

"Seiren, did you not have something to show me?"

I heard the jest in his tone, the twinkle of mischief in his eyes growing. I could do nothing more than to stand there lost in the eyes of the man I wanted so desperately to win his heart. While I stood frozen I felt Lord Kaname's arms wrap gently around my waist, only serving to pull me closer to him than I already was. There was no room for even air to pass between our bodies and I could feel the strength that was belied by his lean agile frame.

I could no move away even had I wanted to. I waited mesmerized as he turned my plan against me, his face closing the distance and his lips pressing against mine gently. He smiled against my lips as I closed my eyes and savored the contact of his lips upon mine, the fire within me raging uncontrollably. My hands left his face to fist into the fabric of his shirt, the soft material bunched in between my fingers.

He pulled away to gaze at me, the mischief still evident in his eyes. "Is this not what you wished to show me Seiren?" I nodded, my voice lost within the swirling fire inside me. I wanted his lips against mine again, but I stood there motionless, waiting for him to…I wasn't sure I just waited for what ever he chose to do next. "Would you like me to kiss you again Seiren? I can feel your desire radiating from you in waves. It's a desire I have not felt before from anyone."

I found my voice then; it was a breathy whisper of barely contained want. "Lord Kaname?"

The mischief faded from his eyes to be replaced with a fire that matched that of which blazed just beneath my skin. "I have been aware of the emotions you harbor for me. I've always know Seiren, there is nothing that can be hidden from me. Since we were but children I have watched your love for me grow. You never once cared of my status as a Pureblood, never once cared that I was reining monarch for the entire vampire world. You saw nothing but the man behind the title, my ranking among the vampire never meant a thing to you." He paused, his eyes moving away from mine to stare off somewhere behind me, lost in thought for only a moment before his eyes returned to mine. "I have made a fool of myself, I will admit, for allowing myself to pursue a love that was not mine to take. I should have let go a long time before I did. It was no fault of anyone but my own for allowing myself to feel this deep hurt, but that no longer matters. What matters now is the present, the here and now, me and you."

"What do you mean Lord Kaname? I do not understand."

He smiled. "Seiren, I thought that I had lost my reason for existing when Yuuki left. I felt the sadness, but my heart didn't completely break because I had known all along that she would always love Zero. There was no getting past that knowledge. At the same time that I felt the sadness of her loss I was warring with myself for not feeling the full impact as I should. Some part of me had acknowledged your feelings, had always acknowledged them, but I had been destined to marry who my parents had chosen for me, my own little sister as it sometimes happens in Pureblood families. In the years after she left to return to Zero. I fought against my duty, what I was born to do, against what I finally figured out my heart truly wanted."

I still did not comprehend the words that were so plainly falling from his lips. My heart was trying to make me believe that what he was saying was true, but I was afraid to believe in the words that I still had not heard come from him. "What are you saying Lord Kaname?"

"Is it not obvious, Seiren, what I'm trying to tell you?" I shook my head willing him with my eyes to say the words I most wanted to hear. His eyes bored into mine as his lips moved to poise just a breath away from mine. "I love you Seiren. You and no other. I want you to continue to stay by my side, but not as my spy and confidant, but as mine, my lover, and the woman I want to rule with me as my queen."

I gasped, my mouth falling slightly open as the full impact of what he said registered. He loved me as I had always wanted. He wanted me to be his, be by his side. I said nothing, I couldn't speak since his lips once again graced my own, but this time the kiss wasn't gentle. It was filled with unbridled passion, his desire for me matching that of my own for him.

It was there in the moonlight that I gave myself over to Lord Kaname, gave myself to him in ways that I had only dreamed about. He took me gently with love in every one of his caresses against my bare skin, in every kiss I felt the power of his passion, the fire that matched that of which he reignited inside of me again and again. We reach our moment of pure ecstasy together when each of her fangs burrowed deeply into the necks of the other. His blood tasted so sweet as he slide over my tongue and down my throat as I gave my body over to the shivers and trembles of my release and I gave myself over completely to the man who had brought me to this new high.

**ooooooooooooooo**

We slept throughout the day, our bodies tired and satiated from our coupling. We had moved to his enormous bedroom collapsing on the bed where I curled against his side, my head on his chest, where his fingers running gently through my hair lulled me into a slumber I let consume.

Now I lay awake, my eyes staring into his. I knew now that he was no longer my lord, but my equal, my partner, the main that I would spend the rest of my eternity with. "Kaname?"

He smiled at me seeming to know the words that I would speak. I was no longer afraid to show the emotions I had harbored for so many years and I knew now that I would finally say the words that I had longed to say to him.

"I love you."

It was with those words that our fire from the previous night was rekindled. As the sun dipped out of sight and the moon shined brightly through the open window bathing both our bodies in a comforting glow we showed each other how much we loved the other.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well here's another Vampire Knight story complete. Not my usual pairing, but the pairing worked for this story. It was going to be a lemon but the love seemed too pure to tarnish with all the details in a lemon. I left it sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all the readers who took the time to read this. Please leave a review whether it is good or a flame. _


End file.
